Another Day
by JuliannaNicole
Summary: Sam is dating Quinn, to get her mind off Jake. Jake is home from college for break, and realizes how much he really missed sam. SAKE!    Sorry I'm terrible, at summaries! ENJOY!
1. Jake's Back?

The hot desert sun followed Samantha Forster everywhere. Even at Sunset, it was still fiery. Only after the sun set, did it finally get cool. Sam wiped her hand across her forehead, hoping she wasn't sweating that much. But she knew she was. She was cleaning out the horses stalls, which was dreaded work. But she did it without complaints, especially since money was tight at River Bend Ranch.

"**SAMMY**!" She heard her name. Sam looked up to see Quinn Ely, Jake's older brother. She rolled her eyes at her hated nickname. Quinn looked almost exactly like Jake, except older. And his brown eyes didn't have that amazing sparkle at times, or the intense look of mustang eyes that Jake has, that fits way to well with his personality, and…_Stop it, _Sam thought. She couldn't think about him this way. Especially after what happened after the graduation party. She shook her head, trying to get the awful memory out of her head.

"Hey, Quinn," She said, giving him a slight smile. She wiped her face again. "What's up?"

Quinn grinned back and said, "Not much. I can't wait to get back to college. You know, my mom is really annoying these days." Then after pretending to think he added, "Actually she was always annoying, really."

Sam laughed. Maxine Ely, was actually a really nice person. Just had a little habit of talking fast, and all the time. Quinn, who was a junior in college, came home to visit a lot. Even though he always regretted it. Jake, who was a freshman in college, hardly ever came home. Just sometimes, if his mom had a new horse for him to train. Sam was a sophomore in high school.

"No! I meant what are you doing here? At River Bend?" She said, laughing a little.

"Oh," Quinn said, "Um actually… I was wondering if you wanted to go to Clara's with me tomorrow night. Like, um, on a, um…date. If that's okay with you, I mean. Which is what I'm asking? I mean um.." Quinn stammered.

Sam took a teeny tiny step back. _A date, _Sam thought, _with Quinn. Quinn as in Jake's brother. Jake, as in the love of my life. _She wanted to tell him no. That she was busy, or anything really.

But she didn't.

"Sure!" Sam said, regretting it as soon as it came out of her mouth. "What time tomorrow?"

"Really?"Quinn asked. "Okay, tomorrow at five?"

Sam nodded, her long curly hair, bouncing. She had to forget Jake, somehow. And this would help her.

"Oh, and Sam?" Quinn asked. Sam nodded her head, telling him to talk.

"There was also something else my mom wanted me to tell you. There's a party at my house tonight…. Because….Because…"

"Because, of what?" Sam asked impatiently, even though she was afraid she already knew the answer.

"Because Jake, um…. He's coming home. At least for about two weeks. He has a vacation from his college."

_Jake,_ Sam thought, _Oh God_ _no. No, no, no, no. Not Jake. Not here_.

"Jake…Jake is home." Sam said, saying it like a statement instead of a question. "When?"

Sam flushed red. Quinn looked at her questionably.

"Tonight. At maybe six. It's one now." He said, seeing me check my watch. "Sorry I didn't tell you before. But I have to get home to help with the chores."

Sam didn't even hear him. She felt her eyes become so fuzzy, she could hardly see.

"Are you okay, Sam? You're really pale. Sam?" She nodded, and could barely hear him walk away, shaking his head.

Sam ran toward Ace's stall. He looked at her like, _hello, where is my apple?_

"Sorry, boy." Sam barely whispered. He seemed to understand. He towered over the door, making sure nobody could come in or else he would probably bite them. Ace was normally very polite, except when something happened to his owner. She walked to the corner of his stall and sat leaning against the side of the wall. She pulled her knees to her chest, and leaned her head against the wall. She closed her eyes.

And the memories came flooding back.

Whether she wanted them to, or not.


	2. Memories

**AN**: Hey! Thanks so much for reading! I hope that I answered most of your questions and reviews! Enjoy! Sorry, I didn't have time to update more yesterday! Review!

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Phantom Stallion, Terri Farley is the author…not me :):):)

**SAM'S POV**

And then the memories came flooding back, whether I wanted them to or not.

_-__**Flashback-**_

_We were at the bonfire. The fire was so dim; we could barely see each other. Jake moved so he could sit next to me, and handed me a piece of cherry pie. _

"_I saved some for you." Jake said, "I figured you'd want some of your Gram's pie."_

_I rolled my eyes, but happily accepted my favorite pie. _

"_My hero." I said, taking a bite. __**It was so good**__. He chuckled. _

_I almost spit out the pie when he moved his hand over to where mine was lying on the log we were sitting on. __**Why was I so nervous? I didn't like him, did I? We weren't even exactly holding hands. Not technically. **__Jake shot me a side-glance. I smiled at him, and he took it as a yes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up with him as he stood up._

"_Come take a walk with me." He'd said. I nodded. I looked at our intertwined fingers, and felt a surge of happiness. I followed. __**Now we were holding hands, I thought**__. _

_He was so quite I didn't think he was going to talk. I echoed his silence._

_He finally turned toward me, when we were out of earshot._

"_I… I've been thinking a lot lately," He said. I nodded encouraging him to continue. He gave me a look reserved for when he thought I should stay quite. "About you." _

_**Did he just say he was thinking about me a lot, I had thought**__. I just looked at him so he wouldn't give me another look._

_He leaned closer to me, and put his hand on the back of my neck. All I remembered after that was a bunch of people whooping and hollering, after he kissed me for the first time. __**My first **_

_**kiss, was Jake, kept running through my head. **_

_**-End Flashback-**_

I sighed. I realized I was crying, and I couldn't stop the flow of tears from my face. I wondered where Jake was right now, was he at his home, or was he just getting home.

_**-Flashback-**_

_I was sitting on Jen's red and black plaid comforter on her bed. We were chatting about the bonfire last night. I told her all about what Jake had said to me, and she only cringed once._

"_So do you like him?" She asked. I didn't really know. I was confused. _

"_I don't know. I think so." I paused, and then said, "Yes! I think I do. A lot!"_

_Jen smiled and leaned on her bed. She was working on her algebra homework and talking at the same time. I would never be able to do that. _

"_I thought so." Jen said, smiling a knowing smile, "I mean it was totally obvious you two would end up together." _

_I rolled my eyes and punched her arm, teasingly. "I don't know." I said. "I think he only likes me as a brother."_

_Jen put down her homework, and sighed dramatically. _

"_NO! He like-like's you! Why else would he …. Oh I don't know…kiss you!" Jen said, punching me back._

_I shook my head. _

"_I don't know." I said again. "Everything is going to be awkward. I mean we never even talked…. He just kissed me…" I let my voice trail off._

"_NO!" Jen yelled, "Nothing is going to be awkward between you and Jake! You've known him your whole life; you can't let a little kiss get in the way!"_

_I nodded. "Your right, Jen, thanks!" _

_Jen finally smiled again. "Do you want me to talk to him for you?" Jen offered._

"_No way!" I told her. "Thanks, but…. Are you insane?" causing Jen to double over laughing._

_She finally agreed. "Yep," She said, "But if you won't let me tell him…. Then… you have to!"_

_I could see that Jen wasn't going to let me chicken out. Me telling him was much better then her telling him so I said, "Fine!"_

_**-End Flashback-**_

As soon as the flashback ended, another one popped up.

_**-Flashback-**_

_I was saddling up Ace, to go on our ride with Jake. I put on his saddle, and finished tacking him up. I mounted and rode him over to where Jake was waiting._

"_Hey," He said, grinning. I smiled and. He looked at me before galloping away. Over his shoulder he yelled, "Race ya!" _

"_I'm going to beat you, Jacob Ely!" She raced after him, but of course, Witch's legs were much longer. I sighed contently, and summoned up the courage to tell him how I felt about him._

"_Jake?" I asked. He looked at me, curiously. _

_I lowered my voice to beyond a whisper. " I lov-_

_Just as I started talking another shrill, higher voice cut me off. It took a second to understand what the person said._

"_Jake! Hey!" We both turned and saw none other than Rachel Slocum. She smiled flirtatiously at him, and I rolled my eyes. He wouldn't fall for that mumbo-jumbo. So I was equally shocked when he smiled at her._

" _Omigosh, it's such a coincidence, like, seeing you here Jake! Especially with bitter Samantha, here." _

_I wanted to jump off Ace and bite her head off. But I refrained myself. Jake doesn't like her, I tried to convince myself. But it most definitely wasn't working. He grinned at her and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced at me, but quickly averted his eyes when he saw me fuming. Rubbing the back of his neck was a habit I happened to know meant he was nervous. He was nervous. He liked Rachel. Rachel liked him. I liked him. I didn't have a chance._

_Rachel was on foot and I wondered if she had purposely scared her horse off or something. _

_She glared at me, and blinked flirtatiously when she saw Jake watching her. When he turned back around in his saddle, she whispered so only I could here, "You don't have a chance, Forster. He's going to pick me, you just wait and see." _

_And very very sadly, she was correct. _

"_Oh, Jake," She sung. He turned to her with wide eyes, and nodded. There's a party at my house tonight. Would you like to come? You can come to Sam." She said smiling fake sweetly at me. "It's really cold out," She started, her eyes flickering evil-y over to me. She glared then continued. "And I'm really tired. Can I double on Witch?" She asked. The question I wished I could've asked before I tacked up Ace. I mentally smacked my forehead. _

_Jake rubbed his neck, before shrugging and saying, "Sure and I'll come."He grabbed her waist, and pulled her into the saddle. She giggled, and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and glanced apologetically at me. But I was already turning around and headed home._

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

I blinked back tears, and remembered the night, I had started hating Jake.

-_**Flashback-**_

_I got ready for the worst night of my life. Rachel's stupid party. I put on a really short jean skirt, a blue polo, my cowboy boots, and my Stetson that Jake got me for my birthday. _

_I brushed my hair, and left it down. I didn't put any make-up on. I figured I'd be crying a lot that night. I was correct._

_I walked downstairs, and told Brynna were I was going._

"_Okay, sweetie," She said, holding Cody. "Do you want me to drive you over?" _

_I shook my head and said, "Nah. It's fine. Jake's picking me up."_

_I didn't tell her that Jake planned to pick me up by the river. I walked down to the river, wishing I brought my jacket. I sat down on the cold bank, and waited. And waited. And waited. For a while. _

_I was worried. Jake had never purposely blown me off before. He must've been sick, or something. I walked back to the house, and saddled Ace in record time. It was really hard riding in a skirt, but I managed. I rode to Three Ponies Ranch._

_I ground tied Ace, said good-bye, and kissed him on the muzzle. Then I knocked on the front door._

_His mom, Maxine answered, and looked surprised. " Sam!" She cried, sounding surprised. " Aren't you going to Slocum's party?" I looked at her and shook my head slightly._

"_Um, is Jake here?" I asked her, hopefully. She shook her head, and gazed at me._

" _He went to the party…" She said slowly, looking at me._

"_Oh." I managed to get out. I slammed the door and walked to Ace. "Come on, Ace. We got a party to crash." I said, blinking back tears. How could Jake forget about me? I thought he really liked me. That just shows Jen can be wrong, I told myself, wistfully wiping stray tears._

_I arrived at the Slocum's. I could see a fiery haze in the back, and figured they set up a campfire. I walked out back. What I didn't figure was what I saw when I walked in. _

_Jake and Rachel were on the couch kissing. _

_They both looked up at me when I walked in. Jake looked apologetic kind of. Not that I cared. Rachel just glared and continued kissing his cheek._

_Jake took in my tears, and something finally clicked in his brain, because he sat up real quick._

"_Sam…" He croaked. _

_I glared at him _

"_I hate you, Jake Ely!" I said, before stomping, away._

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

Now the tears were really coming down. I remembered how sorry Jake had been. He had tried to apologize, for days after it happened but I wouldn't let him. I couldn't. I couldn't have my heart torn in two again. I didn't say goodbye to him before college, and I was really starting to miss him. Hopefully, dating Quinn would help or Jake wouldn't be at the party. Which I knew he would be because he was the reason for the party. I wondered if he would apologize again; and would I forgive him if he did? I didn't think I wanted to. I didn't wan't to talk to him ever again.

"Darn you, Jacob Ely." I said.

"I see you haven't changed, Brat." A familiar voice said.

AN: Sooooooo sorry for the cliffy! Heheh! Review! I will try and get another chapter up soon! But If I don't I promise I will update tomorrow!


	3. Parties,Dates,and Brats

**AN: OMG, I am so sorry! I was writing the third chapter yesterday, but I didn't have time to post! I'm sorry! I really think it would be cool to get more reviews! So if you like it or even if you don't, please comment because this is my first fan fiction! I tried to add all the info from your reviews, but some comes in at previous chapters so I couldn't do all of them. I hope you like! Enjoy!**

**JAKE'S POV (About ten minutes before)**

I rode Witch through the playa, the breeze nearly knocking my hat off. I sighed. I had really missed this. The horses, my family, the ranch, my friends, and whether I would admit it to anyone or not, Sam. She was so upset the night of Slocum's party. I knew after that I forgot to pick her up, but why was she so mad? I haven't seen Sam in about a year, and maybe a half. Would she still talk to me? Or would she ignore me again, like she did before I went to college.

I realized Witch had stopped galloping and was walking toward the ranch. I quickly dismounted and ground tied Witch. I walked into the barn, eager to see the horses. I stopped by Tempest's stall. He nickered, and I patted him.

I heard small, sobs coming from somewhere in the barn. I looked around and not seeing anyone, walked toward the noise. It was coming from Ace's stall. I peered inside, and saw a girl curled in the corner of the stall. It was _Sam._

My first thought was A) Wow; she looks really pretty, and older. And my second thought was B) Oh God, I did _this_ to her. _I made her cry._

She looked so cute when she cried, but my heart still soared with sympathy. She murmured something faint. It came out like, "Darn you, Jacob Ely."

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"I see you haven't changed, brat."

I knew that I had no right to call her brat, at least not after what happened. I could tell by the way she looked up, surprised. Her surprise then turned to annoyance, as she wiped her tears away. She pursed her lips, and looked me over. I don't know why I didn't feel weird when she did that, but it felt like she was sizing me up. She had to strain her head to look up at me.

"I see you're the only one who hasn't changed. And if you had eyes, you'd see how much I changed. And don't call me brat!" She said, struggling to stand up. I couldn't help but notice, how much different she really did look. She was gorgeous. Her auburn hair had turned completely red, and her hair was long and straight, and perfect. Her green eyes, sparkled like emeralds, and her surprisingly pale skin, had freckles all over her nose. I made me eyes stop looking her over.

"Sorry." I muttered, helping her stand. She brushed me off, and said, "See you tonight,' quickly, before disappearing into her house. I rolled my eyes, at her eagerness to get away from me. But I felt a sting of hurt. I mounted Witch, and headed home.

**SAM'S POV (Ten Minutes Earlier!)**

"I see you haven't changed, brat." I heard an all to familiar voice. Jake.

I looked up at him, surprised to see how tall and good-looking he was. Was he always that drool-worthy? _Yes, a voice nagged in my head, yes he was_. He was so tall I had to strain my head to look at him. Wow.

As I wiped my tears away, the surprise turned into annoyance and anger, remembering how he hurt me.

"I see you're the one who hasn't changed! If you had eyes, which you don't, you would see that! And don't call me brat!" I said, angrily. I stood up, and pushed him off me as he tried to help me.

"Sorry," He muttered. Did he just say sorry? I nodded and squeezed past him.

"See you tonight," I said, walking to the house. I couldn't shake the feeling of him watching me as I turned and made a run for it.

I pushed open the door, letting it slam behind me. Gram turned around from the stove. She watched me with her eyes, and told me to get ready for Jake's party. I nodded again, and went upstairs.

I picked out a flowery skirt, a blue camisole, and a brown sweater. I quickly changed, brushed my teeth and face. I brushed my hair and left it down. I put on lip-gloss. I slid my feet into my boots; No way was I wearing heels. I mean we had to ride over.

I walked downstairs, and gram nodded with approval.

"Were bringing Mrs. Ely this pie." She said.

I walked to the barn to tack up Ace. Gram wasn't coming. So the guest list included; Jake, Quinn, Luke Ely, Maxine Ely, Jen, Darrel, Rachel, Ryan, Mr. Slocum, Dad, Brynna, Cody, and me. There were probably more, but those were the only ones I knew.

After finishing tacking up Ace, I tacked up Brynna's blind mustang, penny. I left her in the crossties and walked over to dad in the corral. I yelled, "I'm heading over to the Ely's early. I got the pies!" When he nodded I kicked Ace and he started galloping. We were at the Ely's soon.

Jake was in the corral, and he jogged over to me. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I snorted, very un-lady like and narrowed my eyes at him. I held up the pies, and tried to ground tie Ace at the same time. Unfortunately, I couldn't and I toppled over into a pair of mustang eyes.

He caught me. This was very lucky, because he also caught the one pie, and I grabbed the others.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I noticed his arms were still around me.

"What are you doing here? Came to bring me pies?" He asked, teasingly. He seemed unaware of the fact that his arms were cutting off my circulation. Hard.

I rolled my eyes, and stood up completely. Ace stood ground tied and I patted him. I turned to Jake.

"Actually, I came to see Quinn."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?" He said, menacingly.

I turned and tried to run, but he gently grabbed my arm. "Why?" He tried again.

I turned around, took a deep breath and said, "I wanted to talk to him about our date."

**AN: Tell me if you like! Sorry about the cliffy! I really hope you enjoy this! I will try and update more today, but I might not be able to! Sorry! But I definitely will soon, so don't worry! Tell me what you think! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'm hoping to get about five reviews for this chapter! Next chapter is the dance! That should be super fun to write about! **


	4. Just Friends

**AN: Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! I want to thank all my faithful reviewers, who review each week! Here are the people I would like to thank-**

**MusicAdict101= Thanks for always commenting faithfully!**

**Jessie Wyatt James= Thanks for making me laugh every time I read your reviews!**

**Jump4Life= For reading my story, each time I update :)**

**Thanks so much guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter:) I had a lot of fun writing it! PLEASE REVIEW, WHETHER YOU LIKED IT OR NOT! THANKS! :):):):):)  
**

**JAKE'S POV**

"_Your, your…what?_" I stuttered. She glared at me and pulled her arm back. She started walking away, this time I let her_. How could she do this to me? And dating my own brother!_

I stomped back into the barn to find Quinn. He was whistling and cleaning his saddle. I ran over to him.

"Just what do you think you're doing, going on a date with _SAM?_" I asked him. I glared at him. He looked over at me, and smiled mischievously. I punched him in the arm.

"Cool it, little Bro." He said, hoisting his saddle on the rack. If looks could kill, he would've been dead a long time ago. I punched his arm again, this time harder.

"Why are you dating the girl I like?" I asked, without thinking. He looked at me, and cracked a small smile. Make that a huge smile. I punched him for the third time.

"Well, look-y here. You never told me you like Sammy, little Bro!" He said. I was about to swing again.

He laughed, but cautiously took a step away from me. I was shocked too. I couldn't believe I had just said that out loud. I haven't even admitted to to myself yet. Well…..besides in my, ggrrrrr…. Diary. I rolled my eyes, but quickly nodded my head. He laughed again.

"I knew it! But don't worry. I have a plan!" He said. I looked at him suspiciously. He winked at me.

"As long as you don't hurt her." I said, glaring at him. He normally didn't think things through as much.

"You mean like you hurt her?" he asked. I growled at him, and grabbed his soapy bucket of water. I through the water on him. He looked stunned, and I couldn't help but smile. I watched through the window of the house, as he walked back in. My mom, and Sam looked just as surprised. I saw my mom ask him what happened. I couldn't hear what he said completely but it sounded like, "Jake's mad."

Sam caught me staring in the window. I saw a small barely-there smile on her face. She caught my eye. I started running, but she appeared and grabbed my arm. I let her pull me in the barn. She crossed her arms, and so did I. She finally spoke.

"What was that about?" She said, sounding annoyed. Great, the last thing I wanted her to be.

"Umm… nothing?" I tried, but she continued to stare at me. I lowered my voice to a whisper. "I'm sorry."

She nodded, her red hair bouncing.

"Jake…" She said, putting a hand on my arm. I breathed heavily. "I know how much you like Rachel. And since you are soooo overprotective do you want to make it a double date? I think it would be fun." She said, grinning. I couldn't help but smile back. I halfway nodded, and she took it as a yes. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks Jake!" She said. "I'm so glad were friends again!" She said, but she had a mischievous gleam in her eye. She was up to something. There was no way she wanted to go on a double date with Rachel! I watched her as she left. _What just happened? Oh darn, she wants to be just friends! _

I sighed and walked back to the house to get ready for the party.

AN: **Sorry for the supershort chapter! I was kinda in a rush! I hope you enjoy! I might not get a chance to write more for a while. I am going back to school shopping today, and then horseback riding later tonight. So I hope you will review! I really want to get more comments, so please please please comment!:):)**


	5. Party

**AN: Thanks for all the amazing reviews; it definitely makes me want to write more immediately! You guys are the best! Keep reviewing! Hope you like this chapter!**

**SAM'S POV**

"What was that all about?" Quinn asked me. I couldn't help but laugh at the water dripping off him. One by one, guests began arriving for the party, but Quinn refused to go get washed up. Which I thought was really stupid but whatever…

"Nothing… I just told him that it's great to be friends again." Quinn rolled his eyes, and pulled me into his hallway.

"Sammy, we need to talk."He said suspiciously. I looked at him, confused. Finally, he continued talking. "I'm not really going to go on a date with you; when I asked you, my point was to make Jake jealous!" He said looking as if I should've known this all along. I cocked my head. Now I was REALLY confused. Why didn't he tell me that before I told Jake I just wanted to be friends? He really does ruin everything, Geez!

"Quinn…" I whined, "Why didn't you tell me that before! Maybe that would've been a good thing to tell me before you asked me out!"

"I didn't really ask you out. Well, I did, but a fake date."

I thought for a moment. Maybe it would be pretty cool to trick Jake. I mean, he deserved it.

"Actually, a fake double date…" I pointed out. He widened his eyes, and quickly shook his head.

"With….with Rachel?" He sputtered. "NO! No way!" he said, shaking his head. I gave him the puppy dog look until he agreed.

"Okay," I said, "Now remember. Act like I'm your girlfriend. And also remember that if we weren't fake dating I would probably rip your head off right now for not telling me." I said, smothering a laugh. It was so easy to make his scared!

He nodded, and put his arm around me waist. I spotted Jen out of the crowd.

"Be right back." I murmured, and pushed my way over to Jen. She pulled me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey!" She said, hugging me again. I hugged her back. "How are you doing? I mean, with the whole thing." She said, pointing low at Jake and Rachel, who were dancing.

"Fine," I said. I couldn't tell her about the whole fake dating thing. It would come out eventually. I really wanted to tell her, but I didn't. Jake caught us looking at us and started coming over.

"Ohh," Jen cringed, and mouthed, "Sorry!"

"Hey," I said when Jake and Rachel walked over to us. Jake smiled halfway, and Rachel just smirked.

"Hi!" Someone said, beside Rachel. I tore my eyes away from Jake, and turned. Daisy. Of course, where there was Rachel, there was Daisy. Daisy smiled at me for once. She hugged me. Hard! Why would she hug me? Jen cleared her throat, and led me away.

"What the heck?" She asked. I shrugged. I could feel someone's eye's on me. I turned around. Jake.

"Do you um, want to dance?" He asked. I looked at Jen, who nodded, and moved over to the drinks table.

"Um, sure." I said, allowing him to gently pull me onto the dance floor.

He put his hands on my waist, and I looked around before putting my arms around his neck. I really wasn't a good dancer, so I relaxed a little when he stepped on my foot. I smiled.

He nervously smiled back, and stepped a little closer.

The song ended and another song came on. A fast song this time. But still we didn't move. We held each other, and slow danced. I should've felt awkward slow-dancing when everyone around us were jumping around, or looking at us weirdly. But I didn't.

I didn't remember anything. I couldn't. Not when we were this close. I could fell his heart beating through his shirt. I don't even remember how many songs we danced to. All I remember is a very angry Rachel pulling him away from me, leaving me standing looking after him. I forced myself to turn around, and look for Jen.

I barged into something. I looked up. Quinn.

"Hiya!" He said, grinning hugely. He grabbed me and started dancing. I turned to find Jen. She was standing by the desert table, and staring surprised I was dancing with Quinn. I rolled my eyes at her, and she smiled and turned back to eating.

We twirled around, and I could fell Jake's eyes, searching for mine. I couldn't look up. Nooo don't…but I did. I looked up. He smiled at me. We stood there dancing with other people, but yet not taking our eyes off each other.

_I still love Jake,_ I thought, as I watched Rachel lead him over to the drink table, and laugh at something he said. _I still love Jake._

**AN: I am sorry for the short chapter, but I'm not good at writing lonngggg chapters! Sorry! I hoped you liked this chapter! Next chapter is probably going to be the double date, just to give you a little clue! I hope I have time to write today or tomorrow, but I am getting a haircut today, and going back to school shopping! Please Review!**


	6. Don't you dare click out of this note 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:** (but reeeaallllyyy super important, so don't you dare click out of this! 3 )

Hey everyone. Wow. I realize you must HATE me. Like big time.

But I am verryyy sorry I haven't updated in like…(hold on let me check)

A year. Yea, I know right. That's how long I haven't uploaded in.

Now, I could start saying excuses about how I was soo busy in school, and life, and vacation, and everything else. But honestly, that's no excuse. I'm sorry everyone! You all probably don't even remember this story or don't go on anymore. But it means a lot to me to just say I'm sorry for not logging on in over a year.

To be honest, the only reason I'm on right now was because I just finished reading "Just Listen" by Sarah Dessen. (IT WAS AN AMAZING BOOK, THANKS FOR ASKING.) I really liked it, but I wanted to see more into the future. Then I remember FANFICTION. And I practically died. I forgot all about this story, because I haven't been on. Well I didn't technically FORGET about it, I just figured nobody read it anyway.

So I made a few changes to my account. I changed my username from Rosalie Lautner to JuliannaNicole. I changed my profile and even my picture. So now it's up to you what I do to this story. If you guys truly like it, then I will continue and promise to update. Seriously. But if nobody like's this fanfic, and I haven't updated in a while I might drop it. Sad to think of, right? Well, I already have an idea for another fanfiction to make it up to you.

PLEASE PLEASE, COMMENT. I NEED to know what you think of continuing, or not. I seriously hope you didn't just say "yuck, and authors note" when you got the email. I seriously hope you took the time to read it, and help me with my dilemma. It is taking me quite a long time to write this, because I'm truly sorry. I want you to understand how sorry I am. Actually I'm looking forward to getting on here again, and reading/ writing. So tell me what you think of all this.

Oh, and if you haven't read my sort of abandoned story, it's called "Another Day" PLEASE HELP ME. I'm sorry for abandoning the story. Now I need your help deciding to continue, or not. It's up to you guys.

Truly Sorry,

Julianna

(P.S. I'm also sorry for the long author's note. I hate them too. But this is truly important. Thanks again! Also, sorry if there is typos. Stupid computer. 3)


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Haven't updated in a while. Like, a year. Anyway, enjoy? XD (read the AN at the end plz)**

THE ELY RANCH

"Jakie," A whining voice made Jake jerk out of his thoughts about Sam. He looked at where the annoying high pitch voice was coming from, and frowned. He let his thoughts drift slowly back to Sam. How could he have been so stupid to realize what a priceless and gorgeous girl Sam is? How could I have gotten sucked into a Slocum? "Jake," The brat snapped, glaring at him. "Why aren't you talking to me? Did I do something wrong?" She asked, feigning innocence.

Jake cleared his throat, and rubbed the back of his neck. "No, no. I was just, um, thinking." Rachel looked him over, and smoothed down a piece of his hair.

"Yeah, whatever," She said, obviously not listening. "You ready to go to on our double date?" She growled sarcastically. Jake nodded, sidetracked. Why did he keep thinking about _her?_ "Jake, seriously, what is wrong with you? You haven't even complimented my outfit yet, or kissed me." She complained, her head held high, with her glossy chestnut hair, cascading down her back. Jake swallowed, and forced himself to look at her outfit. She was wearing a tight pair of skinny jeans, a low cut pink long sleeved tee shirt, and tan UGG's. Overall, her outfit looked pretty expensive.

"Yeah, yeah, you look awesome," He brushed her off easily, like a puppy. "Get in the car," Rachel rolled her eyes at his obnoxiousness, and slammed the door to the car.

They didn't talk the entire way to Clara's.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Sam and Quinn were nestled in a small both in Clara's diner, waiting for the devil and the devil spawn to show up.

"Now, remember Quinn, act like you like me. Laugh at all my jokes; put your arm around me. Just don't, under any circumstances kiss me. Kay?" Sam joked, laughing at the thought of her kissing her older brother, basically.

"But, Sammy," he whined, puckering up his lips.

"How revolting," A bratty British accent spat. Sam and Quinn looked up to see Rachel Slocum (looking gorgeous to Sam's dismay) smirking at them, with Jake looking awkward behind them.

"It's wonderful to see you too, Rachel!" Samantha said, smiling sweetly. The couple slid in on the opposite side of the booth. Sam tried to ignore Jake's concerned face, and tried to ignore Rachel's sneering one.

"Wow, Rachel, you look awesome," Quinn stated, his mouth open. Sam elbowed him in the ribs, and he glared over at her.

Rachel laughed, her laugh reserved for flirting, Sam noticed. "You are too sweet, Ely." Quinn grinned, and Rachel's face with flushed from flirting.

Samantha locked eyes with Jake and rolled her eyes. He laughed. Like a cat, Rachel jerked her head toward the noise. Samantha noticed her pretty eyes narrowing evilly. After the couples ordered, they relaxed a little bit. Jake and Quinn were bickering like brothers, and Rachel was flirting with Quinn, ignoring Jake. It was going perfectly, until Clara decided to stop by.

"Hey, guys, how are ya'll doing this fine evenin'?" Old Clara asked, her white hair in a tight bun. Rachel cringed.

"Great, Miss Clara!" Samantha replied, politely. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Rachel crinkle her nose.

"Um, are you like, the owner of this place?" Rachel sneered, emphasizing place like it was filled with rats. Clara smiled at the beautiful teen, and glanced back toward Sam.

"Is she your friend, Sam? Rachel Slocum?" Clara looked a little bit surprised. She tried to hide her surprise, but anyone could have saw it.

Rachel snorted. "Are you kidding me? The only reason I'm at this dump is because of Jakie. But, don't worry Cara, your little hobby café will be closed down soon. The food here is miserable. Right, Jakie?"

Jake looked humiliated, and he glared at Rachel. Then he cleared his throat. "Eh…" Clara looked upset, like she was about to cry.

"Rachel, what's wrong with you? The food is fine, and you can't go around treating Jake like trash! He's your boyfriend, for Pete's Sake! Leave him alone! He can have his own opinions; you don't have to tell him what to do! In your stupid little bloody British accent and-" Samantha trailed off, realizing what she'd say. She's just gotten herself into some major trouble with the drama queen.

"You little bitch! How dare you!" With one fluid motion, Rachel had dumped the remains of her soda on Sam, and turned to Jake. "I can't believe you didn't stick up for me, you little-" Rachel pushed past Clara, and stormed outside, screaming cuss words. Clara's eyes widened.

"Oh, my," She hastily handed Sam a bunch of napkins, and then hurried into the back of the store before the children could see her cry.

"I'm sorry," Samantha said miserably.

"Well played, little sister," Quinn said.

"Well, I better go talk to her," Jake said, starting to get out of the booth. What? Sam thought, he's leaving again? Quinn seemed to catch her dilemma, because he jumped right in.

"Allow me, little bro." He quietly slipped outside to go talk to the Demon.

"Look, Jake, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to get all defensive, but she just annoys me, ever since I first met her in 7th grade, and-" Samantha ranted, but Jake just stared at her amused.

"Sam,"

"And I messed everything up, and she's going to hate me, and-"

"Sam,"

"She's going to make my school life miserable, at least I have Jenn, and you, but you've been mean to me lately, and-"

"Sam! Stop!" Jake said, exasperated. "Look," he clutched the table so hard, his knuckles turned white, "I just wanted to say thank you for defending me. I was acting really stupid, and we shouldn't ever let anything come between us."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Agreed," She stated, smiling. She reached across the table, and held out her hand for Jake to shake. He did.

"Uh, Sam?" He said.

"Hmm?"

"You should probably go get the coke off your shirt before you get in my truck," 

Not completely the most romantic quote in the world, but it was a start.

AN: I'm so sorry! I've been so preoccupied with my other 3 stories, and schoolwork, and riding, and yearbook, and…

Ok, but that's not the point. I wanted to ask if you all had any ideas for this story? Im not sure where I want it to go. Please review, share your ideas, and tell me if you liked this chappy (;

Xoxox, jul


	8. We Were Just Becoming Friends Again

_**AN: Merry Christmas! This is my Christmas present to you, even though you might hate me when you read this. It's really short. I've been lacking the inspiration to write long chapters for this story lately. Anyway, enjoy it! I'm not sure when I can update soon, I'm busy with holidays and my other stories, but I hope you like this! Let me know what you think, okay?**_

Life was looking up for Samantha. She had Jake back as her best friend, and even though it was still awkward sometimes, they mostly acted like nothing had ever happened. School was out for Christmas Break, so she could spend more time with Jake and Jen! Sam shot up from bed, and pushed the hair out of her eyes. Blinking through her side-bangs, she glanced out her window, where the sun was streaming in. She grabbed some clothes, and hurried to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, she was showered, dressed, and ready to go riding. Today, she was going riding with Jake for the first time since he got back from college! Sam took extra time straightening her already frizzy hair, and finally gave up. She pulled on her rubber rain boots, and trudged out to the barn. She was greeted with a pleasant surprise.

"Jake?" She gaped. He was standing in front of the Forster's yard, awkwardly holding the reins to Witch and Ace. "Did you tack him up for me?" Jake turned bright red, but nodded and passed her the reins. Sam beamed, and pulled herself up on her pony.

"Let's go then," Jake suggested, and they both cantered out of the ranch. "Race?" Sam nodded eagerly, and they both took off at a gallop across the playa.

In the end, it was a tie. Sam was grinning and flushed by the end of their breathless ride, and she turned to Jake. She was about to high five him, when she realized he wasn't on Witch anymore. Witch was standing there, looking bored and unconcerned, but Jake was nowhere to be seen.

"Jake?" She whispered. "Omigod! Jake? Where are you?" She screamed, and heard a moan on the floor. Jake was lying on the cold playa floor with a odd expression on his tanned face.

"Omigod," Sam whispered hoarsely.

_**AN: Told you that you'd hate me. Merry Christmas.**_


End file.
